utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Panyo
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = EclairANT |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ぱにょ |officialromajiname = Panyo |officialnameinfo = |aka = 星見蒼人 (Hoshimi Aoto) (Doujin circle) ロクデナシ(´・ ω・｀) (Rokudenashi(´・ ω・｀)) 田中辰典 (Tanaka Tatsumori, real name)News on Panyo getting arrested |birthday = 06|birthmonth = 09|birthyear = 1981|birthref = The Interviews |status = Inactive |years = 2008-2013 |NNDuserpage = 76667 |mylist1 = 6896350 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 25563411 |mylist2info = utattemita |mylist3 = 27076242 |mylist3info = misc. |nicommu1 = co266443 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = panyoten |partner = Michiru, Kuroyan, 5comasuberi, Tourai }} Panyo (ぱにょ) is an . He first debuted in 2007 with a cover of "Okkusenman". In some of his works, he was also known under his other alias Hoshimi Aoto (星見蒼人); another name Panyo has also used with his uploads was Rokudenashi(´・ ω・｀) (ロクデナシ(´・ ω・｀)). However, due to the large confusion his various names caused, he decided to use Panyo for his NND uploads and Hoshimi Aoto for doujin circle "Romaria Crusade" (with Takanashi Mako) respectively. Panyo covers VOCALOID, Sound Horizon and anime songs. He has done gag manga dubbing as well. In Romaria Crusade, he writes the songs and plans the CD storyline. Panyo is known for making extra erotic covers of songs, mainly because he uses a lot of serifu (spoken lines) and sound effects as ad-libs. Aside from the serifu, he sings a wide range of genres, from rock to pop to ballads. From his compositions, it can be seen that he gets his inspiration from Sound Horizon. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Romaria Crusade (Doujin circle) # Panyo-Coma 1 Bokura no Yukemuri Nanoka-kan Holmes Game ~ Kateikyoushi wa Minakatta Furi wo Shita with 5comasuberi (Released on December 20, 2010) List of Covered Songs (2007.03.15) # "Geki・Okkusenman" (2007.06.04) # "Cantarella" (2008.02.26) # "Honoo" (2008.05.24) # "Melt" (2008.05.28) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (2008.05.29) # "GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE" (Ouran High School Host Club song) (2008.06.03) # "World Is Mine" (Parody) (2008.06.26) # "Anata Ni Hana wo Watashi Ni Uta wo" (A Flower to You A Song to Me) (2008.07.02) # "Ishidatami No Akaki Akuma" (2008.07.09) # "celluloid" (2008.07.11) # "Marionette" (2008.07.19) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (2008.07.23) # "Kichiku Megane OP" -with Serifu- (2008.08.01) # "Mekai Is Mine" (Parody of "World Is Mine") (2008.08.06) # "Sekai De Ichiban Chikaku Ni Iru No Ni" (2008.10.01) # "Buzzer Beater" (2008.10.11) # "Gekka No Kiyu Kyoku" (2008.10.23) # "Mori no Yosei" (Parody of "Kimi no Sei") feat. Panyo and Gom (2008.10.26) # "bird of paradise" (2008.11.04) # "Seppun wa Setsuna" (2008.11.07) # "SPICE!" (2008.11.15) # "ICE!" (Parody of "SPICE!") (2008.11.21) # "Sento Jueru wo Sagase" feat. Panyo and Michiru Gahaku (2008.11.27) # "Niji Iro Chouchou" (2008.12.27) # "Zero to Ichi" (2009.01.06) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.01.10) # "Piano x Forte x Scandal" (2009.01.14) # "Piano x Forte x Scandal" feat. Panyo and Tourai (2009.01.16) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of "Roshin Yuukai") (2009.02.07) # "Winter Alice" (2009.02.07) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.02.14) # "Sonezaki Shinjuu" (2009.02.26) # "Butterfly" (2009.03.05) # "Migikata No Chou" (2009.05.14) # "magnet" feat. Panyo and 5comasuberi (2009.05.26) # "Märchen Pop Kara Goblin" feat. Panyo and Michiru Gahaku (2009.06.04) # "siGrE" feat. Panyo and Kotorima (2009.06.09) # "Kokyuu" (2009.06.21) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.07.25) # "celluloid" feat. Panyo and Tourai (2009.08.11) # "from Y to Y" (2009.09.27) # "Soundless Voice" (2009.10.21) # "Yamiiro Alice" (2009.10.25) # "Nugeba Iitte Mon Janai!" (2009.11.10) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. Panyo and Michiru (2009.12.01) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2009.12.07) # "Scissorhands" (2009.12.13) # "One Thousand And One" (2010.01.22) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Though My Song Has No Form) (2010.03.08) # "Flightless Bird" (2010.05.18) # "Ryuusen Prism" (2010.06.22) # "Oku Hanako CM Narration" (2010.07.22) # "Hagoromo" (2010.07.30) # "magnet" (2010.08.04) (Community & YT only) # "Shinkirou no Janna" (2010.08.06) # "Koi" (2010.10.25) # "Hadaka Shitsuji" (2010.12.13) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Panyo, Kuroyan, Sakura (2010.12.27) (Deleted) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.07) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Panyo, Kuroyan, Sakura -retake- (2011.01.16) (Deleted) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.02.13) # "Under The Darkness" feat. Panyo and Kuroyan (2011.02.13) # "Megane Suits" feat. Panyo and 5comasuberi (2011.02.13) # "Ikutsumo no Yoru wo Koete" feat. Panyo and Sena (2011.04.30) # "Secret DVD" (2011.05.09) # "Esthe-salon Gokkoshimita" (2011.05.10) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Panyo and Sena (2011.06.02) # "Mitsubachi" (2011.06.05) # "Episode.0-ver.GACKT" (2011.07.23) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.08.05) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (2011.08.11) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2011.08.18) # "Maji TEKITO 1000%" (Parody of "Maji LOVE 1000%") (2011.08.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Panyo and Bibi (2011.08.30) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2011.09.06) # "Orpheus" (2011.09.18) (Deleted) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.21) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.29) # "Gossip" (2011.10.29) # "Shiryokukensa" (2011.11.10) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.13) # "True Eyes" feat. Panyo and Kuroyan (2011.12.21) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (2011.12.24) # "Nibyokan" (2012.01.18) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.14) # "18 Octave Han Dasenai to Utaite ni wa Narimasen" (2012.02.18) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.03.01) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.04.20) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.24) # "Rocket Dive" (2012.04.26) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.06.02) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (2012.06.21) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.07.01) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.08.05) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.08.08) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Panyo and Inuo (2012.08.13) # "Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (2012.09.04) # "Sensei to Shoujo Soudou ~Dai Isshin Kouhan~" (2012.10.19) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Panyo and samurai-man (2012.12.19) # "jelLy" (2013.01.17) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.11) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Horo Horo Chou, Inuo, Onakapuni, and Panyo (2013.03.14) # Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Panyo and @Mugicha (2013.03.25) }} Discography |track1title = Voice Dream 1 |track1lyricist = |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = KurousaP |track2title = Saigo no Johu |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = KurousaP |track3title = Voice Dream 2 |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = KurousaP |track4title = Spiral Labyrinth |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = KurousaP |track5title = Voice Dream 3 |track5lyricist = KurousaP |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = KurousaP |track6title = Sirayuki |track6lyricist = KurousaP |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = KurousaP |track7title = Voice Dream 4 |track7lyricist = KurousaP |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = KurousaP |track8title = Cyclone |track8info = -2nd ver.- |track8lyricist = KurousaP |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Ai no Uta |track9lyricist = KurousaP |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = ACUTE - Reverse - |track10lyricist = KurousaP |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = KurousaP}} |track1title = Enchante |track1lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track1composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track1arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track2title = FOXTROT |track2lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track2composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track2arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track3title = X.Y.Z |track3lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track3composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track3arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track4title = GIMLET |track4lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track4composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track4arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track5title = Old Pal |track5lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track5composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track5arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track6title = KISS OF FIRE |track6lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track6composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track6arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track7title = Yukiguni |track7lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track7composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track7arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track8title = Amber Dream |track8lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track8composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track7arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track9title = Cinderella |track9lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track9composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track9arranger = Hoshimi Aoto}} |track1title = Subliminal Love |track1lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track1composer = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track1arranger = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track2title = Happy Snowflakes |track2lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track2composer = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track2arranger = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track3title = So No Kyori De |track3lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track3composer = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track3arranger = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track4title = Oni Mo Warae Baii ja Nai |track4lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track4composer = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track4arranger = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track5title = Puzzle |track5lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track5composer = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track5arranger = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track6title = Jinchouge |track6info = (Winter Daphne) |track6lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track6composer = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track6arranger = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain |track7title = Senbonzakura |track7info = -Album mix- |track7lyricist = KurousaP |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = KurousaP}} |track1title = Hatsukoi no You ni |track1lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track1composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track1arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track2title = Kagerou Nikki |track2lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track2composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track2arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track3title = Gimmick |track3lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track3composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track3arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track4title = Tenbin Yuugi |track4info = (Panyo, Nagi Kaiji) |track4lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track4composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track4arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track5title = Point of No Return |track5lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track5composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track5arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track6title = Mekakushi |track6lyricist = Hoshimi Aoto |track6composer = Hoshimi Aoto |track6arranger = Hoshimi Aoto |track7title = rain stops, good-bye |track7info = -Kagerou mix- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain}} Gallery }} Trivia * He claims to be born on .His The Interviews profile * He likes girls with long, black hair, but stresses that he is not a . * He is quite close to 5comasuberi, Dasoku (whom he looks up to), and clear (his "sweets mate"). * Panyo started learning how to play the Piano when he was 3 years old. and at the age of 14 started learning how to play the violin; however he eventually stopped playing the violin. * In Panyo and 5coma's magnet cover, their relationship is depicted as a teacher-student one. The teacher, who is a home tutor, is crushed on by the student, much to their chagrin. * He was previously dubbed as "Dasoku's younger brother" because of their similar effects to the listeners. * He sometimes refers to himself as "perverted Gentleman" (変態紳士, hentai shinshi) in his video titles. * He often puts a (・ω・) face in his video titles, and is often depicted together with a Mochi. * On April 19, 2013, Panyo was arrested for harlotry with a 17-year-old high school girl and it was on "FujiTV" morning news. It was reported that the girl and Panyo met during 2012's winter Comiket. }} External Links * Twitter * The Interviews * Website * Romaria Crusade